


Can I ask as to why the fuck you are in my house?

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1000 lawlu tag grind, Bath, Bunch of trouble, Cat, Confessions, Dating, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, I be grinding, Kissing, Law is tired, Literally Luffy fucking shit up as usual, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, Stranger - Freeform, Texts From Last Night, Trouble, drunk, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: Law had just made himself comfortable on his couch after finishing a long and hard day at work. He was going to watch the new episode of his favourite show he had missed the other day. He had all his favourite snacks, and his cat was sleeping soundly beside him.It was just what he wanted. A peaceful and relaxing night.Law's front door swung open."WHAT'S UP, EVERYONE?"Luffy being a drunk piece of shit and Law being a suicidal dude.1000 fics grind for the lawlu tag, lmfao





	Can I ask as to why the fuck you are in my house?

Law had just made himself comfortable on his couch after finishing a long and hard day at work. He was going to watch the new episode of his favourite show he had missed the other day. He had all his favourite snacks, and his cat was sleeping soundly beside him.

It was just what he wanted. A peaceful and relaxing night.

Law's front door swung open.

"WHAT'S UP, EVERYONE?"

Law jumped off his sofa, startled by the voice. He quickly grabbed the nearest thing to him which was a lamp, that was now his weapon.

A boy, wearing a pair of jean shorts with no shirt on, walked in to Law's living room as if he owned the place. 

The boy was wearing a straw hat and was dancing while trying to keep his balance. His face was all red and he was bouncing around.

Law was in shock and couldn't really say anything. He stood there with his lamp in hand and watched the boy move around and touch things in his house.

"OOOOH! A CAT!" the boy skipped over to the couch and began to pet his cat who was extremely unfriendly, especially when you woke her up from her sleep. The cat would usually pounce on you and scratch your face off.

Law tried to run and protect the boy from getting attacked, but noticed his cat just purred and enjoyed the company of the boy who was petting him. His cat had fairly good judgement on people, so he decided to put the lamp down.

"Can I ask as to why the fuck you are in my house?" Law cautiously approached him slowly.

"Huh?" the young boy looked at Law as if he were an alien "Who're you? Why do ya got horns? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and this right here is my partner in crime, cat"

Law looked at the boy and noticed he smelled strongly of alcohol. He was clearly drinking. Law must have left his door unlocked.

"I'm Trafalgar-" Luffy cut him off.

"Tra- WHAT NOW!" Luffy laughed loudly, he was a loud drunk, like really loud "IS THAT SOME SORT OF SPELL, IS THE FURNITURE GONNA FLOAT, OH WAIT! IT ALREADY IS!"

The boy was now spinning around and touching things that weren't even there. He looked back at Law.

"TORAO!" Luffy looked at Law with awe "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE AN ALIEN"

Law looked at the boy with concern, "Can you maybe get out of my fucking house?"

It was insensitive and all, but to be fair, he didn't even know this guy. Unfortunately, the boy wasn't listening.

"YOU'RE RIGHT HE IS AN ALIEN, THIS IS CRAZY. I'M GONNA TELL ALL MY FRIENDS. THEY WON'T BELIEVE THIS" Luffy was speaking to Law's cat who just meowed in response.

"TORAO, WATCH THIS, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU DO THIS ON YOUR PLANET, BUT WE CAN DO CARTWHEELS" Luffy got into his stance, and Law panicked.

It was a recipe for disaster.

Before Law could apprehend the little gremlin, Luffy had initiated his cartwheel and his hands let out as soon as he was half way done. 

He fell onto Law's glass coffee table in the middle of the living room. It was now Law's broken glass coffee table.

"Are you okay?!" Law asked as he ran over to the boy.

Luffy sat up, "BEST!" "CARTWHEEL!" "EVER!"

The boy had cuts on his arm and legs and Law quickly picked the boy up, before he cut himself even more on the glass.

"WOOOOH! THIS IS FUN, TORAO!" Luffy shook and dangled around as Law kept a firm grip on his wrist. He sat him down on the couch. 

"Look, Luffy, watch the t.v and eat some snacks, let me look at your cuts" Law quickly said before grabbing some tissues and dabbing the blood away. He wanted this guy out of his house ASAP. He was glad to know there was no glass that had gotten into his cuts, they were mostly shallow.

Law ran at the speed of light to grab some bandages. 

When he came back, Luffy was holding his cat above his head and spinning around while letting out a battle cry, "WE'RE GOING TO WAR, CAT!"

Law was honestly astounded by how his cat still hadn't shredded the boy up, yet.

"Luffy, sit down" Law sat Luffy down once again, and began to patch him up. Luffy hummed to himself as he petted Law's cat and ate some chips, "Do you have a phone on you?"

Luffy had a zoned out look "I dunno, check my pants"

Law had finished putting band-aids on Luffy's cuts. He took a deep breath, he only needed to check his pockets and grab the boy's phone. Law checked the front ones first and found nothing unfortunately.

He would now have to touch Luffy's butt to check his back pockets. Law didn't know why he found it embarrassing, it's not like he didn't do worse with his other patients, but he did. Law was actually surprised. Luffy's ass was actually pretty soft and round, but he quickly shook the idea out of his head, after he found the phone.

The phone had no password, and Law immediately went to his contacts, "Luffy, can you tell me a friend who can pick you up?"

Luffy hummed thoughtfully, "OH ZORO! HE CAN COME!"

Law quickly scrolled to find Zoro's contact, and sure enough it was there. He pressed call. After a few rings, he was sent to the voicemail.

"Hey, it's Zoro, I'm probably sleeping, so don't call again, or I'll slice you into pieces"

Law blinked, that was an interesting voicemail. 

"Uh, hi, you friend is drunk at my place. I was wondering if you could come to 100 Dressrosa Drive and pick him up" Law pressed star to send his message.

"Is there anyone else I can call?" Law asked.

Luffy was now rubbing his cat's paws, "They're so soft", he began rubbing them against his face, "See, Torao?", he began to rub his cat's paws on Law's face.

Law was weirded out, "Ok, that's nice and all Luffy, but-"

Luffy's phone rang.

Law eagerly swiped to answer the call, "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Zoro. I'm Luffy's friend, sorry I didn't answer you earlier. I didn't notice Luffy even left the party. I'll come pick him up, right now. The party is down the street, so don't worry I'll be there quick"

The man hung up without letting Law even say anything, but it was a relief someone was picking Luffy up.

Luffy was now in Law's kitchen raiding his fridge, "TORAO! CAN YA MAKE SOME FOOD!"

Law quickly ran to his kitchen, he didn't want Luffy anywhere near knives.

"Yes, yes, just sit down, and don't fucking touch anything. Zoro is coming to pick you up in a bit" Law opened his fridge and found some left over pasta. He quickly heated it up in the microwave and gave it to Luffy.

The boy saw the fork and threw it to the ground, "I DON'T WANT TO USE ALIEN SPOONS, I WANNA EAT WITH MY HANDS!"

Luffy began wildly eating the pasta with his hands smearing sauce all over his face and hands. There was sauce on his once clean counter. It was honestly unbecoming. Law looked at the boy and was utterly disgusted. He picked up the fork and threw it in the sink.

"TORAO! I WANNA TAKE A BATH!" Luffy announced after eating.

Law looked at him, "No, I think you should wait for Zoro. You can take a bath later"

"I WANT ONE, NOW" Luffy began to take off his clothes.

"Please, Luffy, fucking please" Law covered his eyes, he peeped open just to check where he was, and happened to see Luffy butt naked.

"NOW, YOU HAVE TO LET ME TAKE A BATH" Luffy shouted triumphantly.

Law groaned, he didn't ask for this. He decided he would dip him in the tub for a second and take him out. He didn't want Luffy touching everything with his dirty pasta hands, anyways. 

He uncovered his eyes, and felt his heart drop.

The boy's body was ripped. His muscles were toned. He had a small waist and a round ass. His skin was a nice light tan colour. His legs were well shaped and slim. 

Law was embarrassed at the sight, but was determined to have his way. 

"The bath is this way, follow me" Law led him towards the bathroom down the hall. 

He entered first. Law plugged the bath up and turned on the tap.

Law made Luffy wash his hands and face off before getting in.

Luffy was now sitting in the tub splashing around.

"TORAO, I FORGOT!"

Law was concerned, so far everything Luffy had said was concerning, "What's wrong?"

"YOU HAVE TO TAKE A BATH WITH ME! IT'S ONLY FAIR! I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE HAVING FUN! YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS, WE DO THIS ON MY PLANET" Luffy shouted.

"No, thank you, Luffy, thank you for the offer" Law declined quickly. He was not getting naked with a stranger.

"BUT, YOU HAVE TO" Luffy insisted.

"No, it's really fin-" 

Luffy had grabbed Law's arm and pulled him into the now half full tub. He was soaked, his clothes felt heavy.

"YA HAVE TO TAKE OF YOUR CLOTHES, SILLY!" Luffy laughed.

Law was done. His whole night was ruined. He was soaking wet, there was broken glass in his living room, and everything was a mess.

Luffy began to take off Law's clothes. Law didn't even resist. He didn't care anymore, his whole night went to hell, anyways. Luffy threw Law's clothes out of the bathtub.

"TORAO! YOUR ALIEN TATTOOS ARE SO COOL" Luffy began to get touchy feely with Law. His hands roaming Law's chest and arms.

"Luffy, please keep your hands to yourself" Law was embarrassed. It's not like yelling at drunk Luffy was going to make him stop.

"I can't, they're too pretty" Luffy seemed to be in a trance, and wasn't even yelling everything anymore.

Law felt a little weird as Luffy touched his body with no limits. Unfortunately, Law's body reacted. 

He now had a hard on.

In a bath.

With a stranger.

"LAW, YOUR ALIEN DICK IS UP" Luffy pointed at Law's erection.

Law was now burning up, "SHUT UP, IT'S CUZ YOU WERE TOUCHING WEIRD PLACES!"

Luffy looked at Law, "So, it's my fault?"

Law's pride went down the drain, "YEAH, IT IS, I'M GETTING OUT"

As Law tried to get out of the bathtub, Luffy grabbed Law and pulled him in for a kiss. Water was splashing everywhere and Luffy was biting and sucking at Law's bottom lip. Law went on instinct, and parted his lips. Law slipped his tongue into Luffy's mouth and began moving around his warm mouth.

Luffy moaned and let his hands moved down to Law's erection. He began to pump Law's dick under water nice and fast. Now, Law has never done that before, but it fucking felt amazing. 

Law slipped his hand underwater. Luffy’s cock was erect, too. He began pumping Luffy’s cock as they made out. Luffy let out small and cute moans as Law pumped.

“Torao!” Luffy came, and soon after Law had come, too.

“I LOVE THIS ALIEN, MAN” Luffy shouted for the world to hear. 

Luffy then, for some odd reason, wrapped his arms around Law and rested his head on Law's chest.

"Luffy?" Law shook the boy.

He didn't move, "Luffy?!"

Law moved Luffy off his chest a little to see the boy had fallen asleep. The wave of relief that came over him was almost pleasurable. He quickly picked Luffy up out of the tub, and dried him off with a towel.

Law dragged the boy out of the bathroom and to his bedroom. He threw the dead weight on his bed, and grabbed an oversized hoodie and boxers for Luffy to wear since Luffy’s initial clothes were stained from the pasta.

Law dressed Luffy and left him on his bed since he was tired and didn’t want to carry Luffy again. 

Law went back to his living room and waited for Zoro to come. He decided while he was waiting to clean up around the house. He put Luffy’s clothes in the washer and dryer. 

12 became 1.

1 became 2.

2 became 3.

Law was done with waiting. He didn’t care about anything anymore. He was going to sleep in his bed even if he had to do it with a stranger.

He walked into his bedroom and flopped onto his bed where Luffy was sleeping. He closed his eyes and fell asleep pissed off.

Law woke up the next morning to ringing of his doorbell.

“Ah! Torao! You’re awake!”

Everything that happened last night came back to Law and his initial face was a ‘Fuck... It’s you’.

“Who’s knocking at the door?” Luffy asked as he got out of Law’s bed.

Law sat up and quickly walked to the front door, Luffy following behind.

Law opened the door to see a green haired muscle head and a blonde with a curly eyebrow arguing with each other.

“YOU WOULDN’T EVEN BE HERE IF I DIDN’T FIND YOU, MOSS HEAD” the blonde yelled.

“I DIDN’T NEED YOUR HELP, SHITTY COOK” the voice sounded like the same one over the phone.

“YOU GOT LOST WHEN THE HOUSE WAS LITERALLY DOWN THE STREET FROM THE PARTY, IDIOT” the blond spat back.

“Are you guys perhaps this fucking gremlin's friends?” Law asked pushing Luffy forward.

“Hey guys!” Luffy beamed at his friends.

Zoro rolled his eyes “Fucking causing trouble for everyone”

“We’ll take him off your hands” the blonde lit a cigarette.

Law more than willingly let Luffy go, but before he grabbed a bag, “Here, I washed your clothes and put your phone in there”

“We’ll be waiting for you in the car” Zoro said as he and Sanji walked to a Jeep parked in front of Law’s house.

Luffy took the bag and looked Law straight in the eye, “I had a lot of fun yesterday, even in the tub”

Law’s eyes widened, “You remember that, you little-!”

“Everything was fun!” Luffy laughed “I was only sober, so I remember almost everything”

That was sober, Law thought. He didn’t even want to know what the boy was like drunk.

“Anyways, Torao, put your number in my phone” Luffy grabbed his phone out of the bag.

“Why?” Law asked “I don’t even know you”

“After yesterday, I think you know me pretty well, plus I like you” Luffy confessed.

Law had no argument against this and weakly gave the boy his number. From what he saw, Luffy sober was most likely what Luffy was like normally. The boy was definitely persistent.

“Let’s do this sometime again, Torao or should I say alien!” Luffy waved at him as he jumped into the Jeep. The blonde and green haired men could still be heard bickering in the car.

“No fucking thank you” Law called out to the boy.

Luffy just laughed as they drove away.

Later that night, Law got a text from Luffy asking him out to dinner as a way to say thank him.

Law wanted compensation for his ruined night (he actually found it funny later) and said yes.

Little did he know, Luffy was really just trying to get a date with Law.

But, in the end, both of them were pretty happy with the outcome of that crazy drunken (sober) night.


End file.
